vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
サンドリヨン (Cendrillon)
サンドリヨン(Sandoriyon "Cendrillon") is a duet originally sung by Kaito and Miku Hatsune composed by Signal-P (music) and Orange (lyrics). The original video was illustrated by Yunomi-P and the Title Logo was provided by Sacrow. The title's song: Cendrillon is a French word which means 'Cinderella' and as the name suggest it, its story basically is a retelling of Cinderella with a dark twist. *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast Background A girl (Miku) attends a ball to kill the prince (Kaito) when the clock strikes twelve, since she was handled by the fairy godmother. http://piapro.jp/content/xs12ro589lpx68bo As the girl and the prince meet, they dance together and fall in love. The girl becomes increasingly conflicted as midnight approaches, falling into a dilemma as she does not want to kill him. Eventually the girl stabs the prince when the bell rings. The final lines of the song discuss the moment right after the prince is stabbed while she can still feel him with her, and muses on how they want the moment to last forever. The PV is very ambiguous and can be alternatively interpreted as Miku having a split personality, and the "darker" side stabbing Kaito while the "good" side cannot stop it. This, added to the open of the lyrics and the popularity of the song, had generated numerous PVs with different interpretations. Japanese Lyrics JAPANESE KANA LYRICS 朝まで踊る夢だけ見せて 時計の鐘が解く魔法 曖昧な指誘う階段 三段飛ばしに跳ねていく 馬車の中で震えてた みじめな古着　めくり廻れ夜の舞踏 見知らぬ顔探す　囁くあの声が 握り締めた刃衝きたて　すべてを奪えと 孤児（みなしご）集う城　笑み仮面に描いて 偽りの慈しみさえ　羽で包む熾天使（セラフ） 灰の中で赤く溶けて混じる硝子の靴 今更帰る震えているの あなたが目をやる時計 靴脱ぎ踊るスロープ抜けて 喉まで伸びる指の先で すくう雫口付けて 走る衝動　背骨抜けていく刹那 鐘は鳴らさないで　あなたにひざまずき まだダメと叫んだ右手が　突き刺すサヨナラ 消せない硝煙を香水にまとう姫 強い瞳僕の凍った　仮面ごと撃ち抜く 今も耳にあなたの吐息が 突き刺さるの遠い夢 ステンドグラスごし光る月が 君にかぶせたベール ドレス膝で裂いて　ティアラは投げ捨てて 見つめあう瞳と瞳が　火花を放つ 孤独な魂が炎あげ惹かれあう その涙すくえないなら　まるで一人遊び 時よ止まれ今は　あなたに酔いしれて 揺れる鼓動一つ一つを　刻み付けてたい とどまれ熱く濡れ　打ち付ける昂まりに これ以上は動けないよ　まるで御伽噺（フェアリィテイル） JAPANESE ROMAJI LYRICS Asa made odoru yume dake misete Tokei no kane ga toku mahou Aimaina yubi sasou kaidan San-dan tobashi ni hanete iku Basha no naka de furueteta Mijimena furugi mekuri megure yoru no butou Mishiranu kao sagasu sasayaku ano koe ga Nigiri shime ta yaiba tsuki tate subete wo ubaeto Minashigo tsudou shiro emi kamen ni egaite Itsuwari no itsukushimi sae hane de tsutsumu SERAFU Hai no naka de akaku tokete majiru GURASU no kutsu Imasara kaeru furuete iru no Anata ga me wo yaru tokei Kutsu nugi odoru SUROOPU nukete Nodo made nobiru yubi no saki de Sukuu shizuku kuchi zukete Hashiru shyoudou sebone nukete iku setsuna Kane wa narasa nai de. Anata ni hizamazuki Mada dame to sakenda migite ga tsuki sasu sayonara Kese nai shyouen wo kousui ni matou hime Tsuyoi hitomi boku no kootta kamen goto uchi nuku Ima mo mimi ni anata no toiki ga Tsuki sasaru no tooi yume SUTENDO GURASU goshi hikaru tsuki ga Kimi ni kabuseta BEERU DORESU hiza de saite TIARA wa nage sutete Mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga hibana wo hanatsu Kodoku na tamashii ga honoo age hikareau Sono namida sukue nai nara marude hitori asobi Toki yo tomare ima wa anata ni yoi shirete Yureru kodou hitotsu hitotsu wo kizamitsukete tai Todomare atsuku nure uchitsukeru takamari ni Kore ijyou wa ugoke nai yo marude FEARITEIRU English Lyrics English translation: Cendrillon　 Derivative Works Acid=Stone Valley Remix Kasane Teto & Kasane Ted Cover PV Kamui Gakupo & Kagamine Len Cover Kamui Gakupo & Megurine Luka Cover Shota Desuyon VY2 and VY1's Cover Kooten Bergh no Youhei's PV ﾊﾐﾊﾟﾝﾌﾞﾘｰﾌ 's PV Arrangement アドレサンス (Adolescence) A lyric arrangement of Orange, it could be considered another version of Cendrillon, but due that the new theme is unrelated to the original song is considered as a different song. This song is about the growing-up Rin and Len, as fraternal twins they were like two peas in a pod until they grew up to come to the age of puberty where they can't share the same bed as they did when they were little children. They no longer are perfect look-alikes since they hit adolescence and their bodies are developing differently. They both sing about how hard it is to be separated because they are always together. While Rin states throughout the song that she doesn't want Len to leave her, he remains hesitant throughout the song until the end when he states that he will no longer retreat from her. This song is quite popular among the Kagamine's fans and has several PVs and interpretations and views. One of them is that as they grow up and their gender differences became evident they began to feel physical attraction between them, conflicting with their fraternal feelings. Various PV has touched the subject in different degree. Hiro Tamura also published a doujinshi called Perdu that shows the story and background behind this song.Information about:Perdu - The Doujinshi and Manga Lexicon Ira's PV Zashiki Usagi's Adolescence PV Tenkomori's Parody PV Gallery Adolescence References Category:Vocaloid Original Song